poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Store Items
This is a list of items found in the Poptropica Store. The cost of items range from 0 credits (free) to 250 credits. Some items can only be accessed by Members. Members can access all of the items. Costumes *'Candy Bar - 75 Credits' *'Fake Noses - 75 Credits' *'Baby Boy/Girl - 75 Credits' *'April Fool - 75 Credits' *'Waffle - 75 Credits' *'Mud Pie - 75 Credits' *'Lemon Meringue - 75 Credits' *'Cherry Pie - 75 Credits' *'Leprechaun - 75 Credits' *'Angel - 75 Credits' *'Devil - 75 Credits' *'American Football Player - 75 Credits' *'Astronaut - 75 Credits' *'Mythology Surfer - 75 Credits' *'Tiger Shark - 75 Credits' *'Hammerhead Shark - 75 Credits' *'Dark Astro Knight - 75 Credits' *'Earth Astro Knight - 75 Credits' *'Sky Hawk Warrior - 75 Credits' *'Pirate Captain - 75 Credits' *'Samurai - 75 Credits' *'Masked Hero - 75 Credits' *'Templar Knight - 410 Credits' *'Hot Dog - 150 Credits' *'Tofu Dog - 150 Credits' *'Beach Ball - 75 Credits' *'Prom King/Queen - 75 Credits' *'Midnight Ninja - 75 Credits' *'Lawman - 100 Credits' *'Outlaw - 100 Credits' *'Ice Cream - 75 Credits' *'Big Burger - 75 Credits' *'Soda Pop - 75 Credits' *'Large Fries - 75 Credits' *'Disco King/Queen - 75 Credits' *'Cowboy - 75 Credits' *'Bigfoot Fanatic - 100 Credits' *'Furry Monster #1 - 0 Credits' *'Furry Monster #2 - 0 Credits' *'Furry Monster #3 - 0 Credits' *'Furry Monster #4 - 75 Credits' *'Steam Robot - 75 Credits' *'Psychedelic Shirt - 75 Credits' *'Vampire Boy/Girl - 0 Credits' *'Gamer Dude/Girl - 75 Credits' *'Soccer Player - 75 Credits' *'Graduate - 75 Credits' *'Albert Einstein - 75 Credits' *'Rock Star - 75 Credits' *'Magician - 75 Credits' *'Biker - 75 Credits' *'Swamp Monster - 75 Credits' *'Werewolf Boy/Girl - 0 Credits' *'Frankenstein - 0 Credits' *'Daredevil - 75 Credits' *'Firefighter - 75 Credits' *'Clown - 75 Credits' *'Karate Master - 75 Credits' *'Retro Robot - 75 Credits' *'Xenon Trooper - 75 Credits' *'Space Sentry - 75 Credits' *'Baseball Batter - 75 Credits' *'Baseball Fielder - 75 Credits' *'Rock Singer - 75 Credits' *'Renegade Robot - 75 Credits' *'Robin Hood - 75 Credits' *'Dragon - 75 Credits' *'Puppy - 75 Credits' *'Pharaoh - 75 Credits' *'Cheesy Mouse - 75 Credits' *'Crazy Rooster - 75 Credits' *'Fierce Lion - 75 Credits' Mini-Quests *'Legendary Swords - 0 Credits ' *'Nano-Combat Training - Members Only' *'Dr. Hare's Secret Lab - 0 Credits' *'Earth Day - 0 Credits' *'Haunted House - 0 Credits' *'Prepare For Impact Game - 0 Credits' *'Shrink Shot - 0 Credits' *'Blimp Adventure - 0 Credits' Other Store Items *'Wrestling Gear - Members Only' *'Skeleton Power - 75 credits' *'SV items - Members Only' *'LC items - Members Only' *'WB items - Members Only' *'Plant-A-Statue - Members Only' *'Discus - Members Only' *'Lucky Shamrock Flavour POPGUM - 250 Credits' *'Multiverse - 0 Credits' *'Winter Blast Flavour POPGUM - 250 Credits' *'Candy Cane-on - 250 Credits' *'Shrink Ray - 150 Credits' *'Prank Can - 250 Credits' *'Spooktacular Flavour POPGUM - 250 Credits' *'Fortune Cookie - 250 Credits' *'Silly Streams - 250 Credits' *'Cinnamon Fire Flavour POPGUM - 250 Credits' *'Minimizer - 250 Credits' *'Classic Flavour POPGUM - 0 Credits' *'Avatar Studio - 0 Credits' *'Portrait Printer - 250 Credits' Powers *'Colorizer - 250 Credits' *'Bobblehead - 250 Credits' *'Balloons - 250 Credits' *'Torch - 250 Credits' *'Phantom - 250 Credits' *'Medusa - 250 Credits' *'Electrify - 250 Credits' *'Atom Power - 250 Credits' *'Meteor Shower - 250 Credits' *'Snow Fall - 250 Credits' *'Lightning Staff - 250 Credits' *'Midas Touch - 250 Credits' *'Smiley Potion - 250 Credits' *'Flower Power - 250 Credits' *'Love Potion - 250 Credits' *'Sonar Power - Members Only' *'Fireworks - 250 Credits' Followers *'Atlantis Drone Follower - Members Only' *'Narf Follower - Members Only' *'Dryad Follower - Members Only' *'Followers (Spook) - 250 Credits' *'Followers (Dragons) - 250 Credits' *'Followers (Classic) - 250 Credits' Category:Gold Cards Category:Costumes Category:Items